To Have a Home
by DanceInTheFlames
Summary: Sequel to Blood is Thicker Than Rum. Constructive criticism would make my day!
1. Chapter 1

It's been quite a while since Elizabeth left my Father to die. And my heart still aches for him. Of any of them she should be the one to understand that going through life without one parent is hard enough, but now because of her I'm an orphan.

I can't wait to set sail to bring my Father back from the Locker. The song has been sung. There's this odd and very dreary little song to signal the need for this group of pirates called The Brethren Court to meet. Apparently Father was one of these so called pirate lords. I have to wonder if that would make me 'Lady Jacki'. I suppose it would. I turn the coin my Father gave me over and over in my hand. I still don't know what it means or why he'd give it to me but I've taken care of it just like he asked.

0.O.0.O.0

I still can't believe I have to work with Elizabeth to get the map that will lead us to Davey Jones' Locker. I mean, can't we just use my Father's compass? I know that what I want most is to save him.

We sail through Singapore in a dinghy dressed as natives, on our way to meet with the pirate lord of Singapore, Sao Feng, to see if he will help us save my Father.

As we row we sing the song of the Brethren Court.

"_Some have died and some are alive,_

_Others sail on the sea,_

_With keys to the cage, and the Devil to pay,_

_We lay to Fiddler's Green,_

_The bell has been raised from its watery grave,_

_Hear its sepulchral tone,_

We slow our rowing and lower our voices slightly when we see British Navy men crossing a small bridge overhead.

_A call to all_

_Pay heed the call_

_Turn your sails to home_

_Yo ho_

_Haul together_

_Hoist the colors high_

_Heave-ho_

_Theive-"_

As we step out of the dinghy we are approached by two native men.

"Thief and beggar. Never shall we die. A dangerous song to be singing. For any who are ignorant of its meaning. Particularly women. Particularly women alone."

Before either Elizabeth or I get the chance to speak, Captain Barbossa intervenes. "What makes ye think they're alone?"

"You protect them?" The first man to confront us steps forward and Elizabeth is immediately behind him with a dagger to his throat. I pull out my sword, keeping an eye on the others.

"And what makes you think we need protecting?"

Barbossa addresses the man Elizabeth is restraining. "You're master's expecting us. And an unexpected death'd cast a slight pall on our meeting." Elizabeth releases the man as we hear the command of a Naval Officer.

We silently follow the men who confronted us to their master's bath house. While we're on our way to meet with Sao Feng the rest of the crew are to hide under the bath house and provide us with weapons, should we need more. Will is already inside, recovering the map. Tia Dalma is in charge of signaling the crew and providing a distraction.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Of course there's only two people she cares about. Will, and herself. Though is he's not careful he might be the next one she sends to the Locker.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng." I do my best to hide my satisfaction at hearing Barbossa scold Elizabeth.

"Is he that terrifying?"

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play."

**A/N: See that pretty link that says "review"? Please click it and give a poor author some help. **


	2. Chapter 2

We walk through a crowded passage way, which brings us to Sao Feng's bath house. The man that confronted us holds out his hand to prevent Elizabeth and myself from entering. He's right not to trust her. "Do you think just because they are women we would not suspect them of treachery?"

Barbossa looks at him. "Well, when you put it that way…"

The man looks back at us. "Remove. Please." He watches with a disturbing look of satisfaction I've only seen the men in Tortuga give the whores when they know they've won them for the night. We remove our hats, swords, and pistols. That's all I have but Elizabeth keeps going at his request until all she's got on is her tunic. Personally, I think she's taken this to a bit of an extreme.

Finally, we enter the bath house to find Sao Feng's crew all staring at us as we pass by. When he turns to greet us Barbossa bows and motions for Elizabeth and I do follow suite.

Sao Feng seems a humble enough man. "Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore." He turns to one of his concubines and orders for more steam. She pulls a rock attacked to a vine. He continues, "I understand that you have a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

Sao Fend scratches his bald head with long, filthy nails. "Hmm. It's an odd coincidence."

Elizabeth cuts in, "because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Barbossa gives her a dirty look. I remain silent.

"No. Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered Uncle's temple, and tried to make off with these." Feng approaches an older man holding what I can only assume is the map Will was supposed to retrieve. Clearly he did a brilliant job. "The navigational charts. The route to the Farthest Gate." He throws them rather violently to one of his crewmen and approaches Barbossa. "Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity at that." Sao Feng is clearly unhappy and nods to one of the men standing by a well to our right. The man lifts a log resting on top of the well. And who is attached to this log but Will.

Feng approaches the well and looks at us. "This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" Barbossa and I keep our cool, "then I guess he has no further need for it." Elizabeth gasps when Sao Feng pulls out a dagger. He stares us down while walking back toward us. "You come into my city and you betray my hospitality."

"Sao Feng I assure you I had no idea-"

"That he would get caught!" The crew stirs as Sao Feng's voice raises. "You intend to attempt the voyage to Davy Jones' Locker. But I cannot help but wonder. Why?"

Barbossa throws him a coin like the one my Father gave me. "The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, you must honor the call."

He closes his eyes and orders for more steam. "There is a price on all our heads."

"Aye."

"It is true. It seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates."

"We must put our differences aside. The First Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. But now that rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

And Elizabeth opens her trap again. "You can fight!" One of Sao Feng's crewmen grabs her arm to stop her from approaching him. "Get off me!" She pulls away. "You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore. You command in an age of piracy where bold Captains sail free waters. Where waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear, and those who pass the test become legend. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here cowering in your bath water!"

"Elizabeth Swan. There is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

I speak up. "My father." He gets a slightly amused look on his face.

"And who is your father?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Both of Sao Feng's concubines giggle at the sound of my Father's name.

Will speaks out next. "He's one of the pirate lords."

Sao Feng looks extremely angry. "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead…Is so I can send him back myself!" Elizabeth grabs me before I can attack the pirate lord. No one insults my Father and gets away with it.

Barbossa approaches him. "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight." I squeeze the coin tightly. So this is why he gave it to me. So I could save him. Barbossa continues, "he failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back."

"So you admit you have deceived me. Weapons!"

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've had this written for a while but didn't really want to end the chapter here because I know it's an awkward stopping place, but I don't want it to be too long. I will try to update more often but college will probably continue to get in the way, so again I'm sorry!**

**-J.T. Sparrow**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, I'm so sorry for the wait, I know I suck at updating, but college and life continue to get in the way, so here's an update. **

**In other news I'm going to finish re-writing the films (even On Stranger Tides) and then I'm going to do a companion fic to this series more focusing on Jacki and Jack to fill the awkward gaps in their relationship. Anyway, on to the story!**

Sao Feng's men pull weapons out of seemingly nowhere.

"Sao Feng, I assure you our intentions are strictly honourable." Just as Barbossa tries to cease the violence before it begins our crew shoves our own weapons through the floor boards, leaving us to catch them and defend ourselves. Barbossa gives him an almost apologetic look before Sao Feng takes a man we assume to be his own, hostage, holding his sword firmly against his throat.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" The man looks at Captain Feng with utter terror painted on his face.

Barbossa, as calm as if he was accepting a cup of tea says, "kill him, he's not our man."

Will, still bound to the log across his shoulders speaks up, "if he's not with you, and he's not with us…Who's he with?"

Just then the bath house erupts into chaos as the East India Trading Company breaks down the doors and cut down any and all pirates in their way. Somehow we manage to fight our way out of the bath house, freeing Will on the way. I run for the docks, cutting enemies down as I go. So far our plan is going brilliantly, I think mockingly, as I dodge a soldier's sword.

I take shelter for a moment behind a straw hut, and hear Sao Feng's strained voice. "You cross Barbossa. You are willing to cross Jack Sparrow. Why should I expect any better?"

And much to my surprise, I hear Will's voice respond with "I need The Black Pearl to free my father. You're helping me to get it." I suppress a scoff of distain. He'll take The Pearl over my dead body. It belongs to my father, and we will save him and then dump Will and his little murderess off on the island Barbossa marooned him on. I feel it's an adequate punishment for their betrayal, but it will have to wait till later.

We meet at the dock. Barbossa looking especially irritated asks Will, "Do ye have the charts?"

Will responds, "and better yet. A ship and a crew." He throws the charts at Barbossa. I have half a mind to slap him.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth inquires.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." Will seems upset with her. This could be interesting.

Sao Feng's crew directs us to one of their ships and we're on the way to the locker. To my father. I look at the little coin still clutched in my hand. His piece of eight. I promise, more to myself I suppose that we will save him soon.

0.O.0.O.0

I spend most of my time speaking with Tia Dalma. She's sort of taken me under her wing since my father died, and has even taught me a thing or two about her magic. It's fascinating.

We sail through extreme cold. I'm not sure where we are, but Pintel and Ragetti wonder aloud why Tia Dalma can't just bring my father back like she did for Barbossa.

"Because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul. To a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring 'pon himself. Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' Locker. " I cringe at her words and Tia walks away without noticing. My poor father.

0.O.0.O.0

We sail through dark, calm waters. It's impossible to tell where the sky ends and the sea begins. It's a quiet night until Barbossa starts yelling about having to be lost to find a place that can't be found.

Will shouts for the crew to man their stations and slow our ever growing speed, but Barbossa commands them to let the ship run its course.

We run to the bow and gaze into nothingness. All that lies before us is darkness and an impossible drop.

"You've doomed us all." Elizabeth turns on Barbossa.

"Don't be so unkind. Ye may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you hear." He reaches to touch her face but she gives him a dirty look and turns away just as we go over the edge.

We all scramble to stop the ship but it's no use. The tide is too strong and we plunge.

0.O.0.O.0

"This truly is a God forsaken place." Gibbs remarks as we wash up on a seemingly deserted beach.

"I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone." Or anything for that matter.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"And does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing. No different than Jack." I'm only half listening to their conversation as I frantically search for my father.

"Witty Jack is closer den you tink." Tia draws our attention to her. Out of nowhere these rock shaped crabs swarm to her.

Just over a sand dune we see a giant ship with black sails. I grin and run towards it as it sails on a swarm of crabs, into the sea. "It's him! Father!" He walks toward us and I throw meself into his arms. The rest of the crew gather's behind us, shouting their happiness.

"Daddy!" He looks almost irritated by us and unfazed by my show of affection, but holds me close for a moment. I stick close by his side after we let go.

**A/N: That's all for this chapter, but I'm currently writing the next one so I hope to have it up by tomorrow at the latest. As always, PLEASE comment so I know what you think/if I should bother writing more. Thanks! **

–**J.T. Sparrow**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jack!"

He stalks over to the rest of the crew and rounds on Mr. Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye, Cap'n."

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions, then."

"Sir?" Gibbs looks bewildered.

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline on my vessel. Why? Why is that sir?"

"Sir, you're…You're in Davy Jones' Locker Cap'n."

"I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow." Here we go. Just what we need, another tiff between Barbossa and my father. Can't they wait until we get out of here?

"Oh, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye. Isla del Muerta, remember? Ye shot me." Barbossa says pleasantly.

"No I didn't." He smiles faintly and moves on to Tia. "Tia Dalma. Out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium." She looks at him questioningly.

Will clarifies his incoherent ramblings. "He thinks we're a hallucination." My father approaches him. I follow.

"William tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather damsel in distress? Either one."

"No."

"Well then you wouldn't be here now would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D., you're not really here." Elizabeth prepares to step in but I beat her to it.

"Father, we came to rescue you." He looks down at me as if he wants to believe me but he can't. Elizabeth then speaks up.

"Jack. This is real. We're here." A look of fright crosses his face and he runs back to Gibbs. I follow him.

"The Locker you say?"

"Aye."

Elizabeth comes after him. "We really have come to rescue you."

"Have you now? That's very kind of you." He meets her half way. "But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

Barbossa cuts in. "I see my ship." He points to The Black Pearl. "Right there." Father looks at the Pearl,

"Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

Will steps forward. "Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

Elizabeth pokes her head through the crew. "He's taking over the seas."

Tia looks at him next. "The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is Called."

"Leave you alone for a minute and look what happens. Everything's gone to pot." I take this as my opportunity to speak up. I approach my Father and hand him his piece of eight. The crew simply stares. Barbossa with a half amused, half infuriated look on his face. Will looks irritated as well.

"You had the piece of eight all along?"

"Are you surprised? We're all just a means to an end to each other anyway, aren't we Will? I wanted to save my father, surely that's something you can understand." He looks defeated.

My father detracts attention from me, "why should we sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." Will turns to Elizabeth unbelievingly. She's speechless.

My father smirks. "Oh, she's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here."

0.O.0.O.0

We're finally on our way back from the Locker. We sail though a sea of spirits which leads to what looks like actual people in dinghies. They don't even look at us. It's unnerving to say the least. Mr. Gibbs prepares to fire at them but Will stops him. "They're not a threat to us", he looks at Tia Dalma. "Am I right?"

"We are nut'ing but ghosts to dem." She says hollowly.

"Barbossa speaks then, "it's best just let them be."

Elizabeth joins us then. "It's my father, we've made it back. Father! Father, here, look here!" But he doesn't even turn to look at her. As she says this, my own father comes up behind her.

He looks at her solemnly. "Elizabeth. We're not back." Her face falls. She continues to call after him, following his dinghy to the end of the ship. Finally, he responds.

"Elizabeth. Are you dead?" She shakes her head.

"No, no."

"I think I am."

"No, you can't be."

"There was this chest you see. It's odd. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!"

"And a heart. I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. And you will sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

"Someone, cast a line. Come back with us!" Marty quietly beings her a rope. I don't know why he's encouraging her. She's impatient and grabs it from him. "Come on!"

Tia Dalma mumbles something at Will that I can't make out.

Elizabeth throws him the rope but he refuses to take it. "I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth."

"Father, the line! Take the line!"

Suddenly she bolts, which gains the whole crew's attention. "She must not leave the ship!"

"Father! Please come with us! Please! No! I won't leave you!"

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" Will manages to pry her from the railing and she dissolves into sobs. "Is there a way?" He asks Tia, and she only shakes her head and states "him at peace."

I want to make a remark about how tough it must be for a girl to lose her father, but I can't bring myself to be that cruel.

0.O.0.O.0

We sail through a place of extreme heat. Everyone is mumbling to each other about how to get out of here. Father is talking to himself over Sao Feng's charts. Suddenly he gets up and point to something none of us can seem to see, then suddenly runs to the other side looking for it. Before we know it we're all chasing after him and the Pearl starts to tip dangerously. We cling to the railing as we completely flip over. We sort of bob there for a moment before the ship rushes what I thought was down, but before I know it we're at the surface ant it's sunrise. We made it back.

**A/N: Two posts in one night, woo! I know I say this every time but I'm going to try to post more frequently. Thanks to anyone who's actually read this, PLEASE comment!**

**-J.T. Sparrow**


	5. Chapter 5

The second we're back Father, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Barbossa waste no time pointing pistols at each other. I keep watch of Elizabeth, as she's the one I trust the least. I did not come this far just to have her send my father back to the locker. They all start chuckling and lower their weapons, but not ten seconds later they're back to pointing them at each other.

"Alright, then! The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove. And, Jack, you and I are a-going. There'll be no arguing that point."

"I is arguing the point. If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Elizabeth turns both of her pistols on my father. I tense, hand on my own. "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate." Father aims his second pistol at her.

Will follows Elizabeth's actions. "Fight or not, you're not running, Jack."

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down, one by one. Till there be none left but you."

"Quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

"Aye." Barbossa breaks the circle and points one of his pistols at my father's chest, leaving his other pointed at Gibbs. I pull my own on him. He smirks and resumes his conversation. "And you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?" Before he gets the chance to answer I step in.

"He's not alone. He has me." Barbossa chuckles and ignores me.

Father smiles at me and turns back to Barbossa. "I will not be going back to the locker, mate. Count on that." He fires his pistol at Barbossa but all it does is make a loud squelching noise and flick water at him. Everyone follows and still no shots were fired.

Gibbs shows his irritation. "Wet Powder!"

0.O.0.O.0

We crowd around the chart and Will directs our attention to an island where we can stop to restock before setting off to Shipwreck Cove. I still can't figure out why Father is so reluctant to fight against the East India Trading Company. Doesn't he want free reign of the sea?

When they disembark the first thing I notice on is the body of a monstrous creature on the beach. It's hard to miss, even from my spot on the ship. It's the Kraken. The very thing that took my father to that horrible place. Father and Barbossa approach it slowly.

0.O.0.O.0

It didn't take long for Sao Feng and his crew to overtake The Pearl. All thanks to brilliant William. I'd kill him meself if I could get free.

Not long after the invasion Barbossa, my father, and Pintel and Ragetti return.

Barbossa approaches Sao Feng. "Sao Feng! You showing up here is truly a remarkable coincidence."

Meanwhile, my father is hiding behind him, not that this fools Sao Feng. "Jack Sparrow." My father moves out from behind Barbossa, smiling slightly. "You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me." Before anyone realizes what's happening, Sao Feng punches my father square in the nose. Had I not been restrained, I would have attacked him. "Shall we just call it square, then?"

Of course Will picks this moment to make himself the center of attention. "Release her. She's not part of the bargain."

Barbossa speaks up. "And what bargain be that?"

Sao Feng addresses his men. "You heard Captain Turner. Release her." I roll my eyes and my father's expression changes to one of shock.

" 'Captain' Turner?"

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!" Gibbs spits as they release Elizabeth.

"I need The Pearl to free my father." Will looks at me then, as I'm glaring at him. "Surely that's something you can understand, Jacki." I continue to glare in silence. He turns back to the rest of the group. "That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

Just when I thought no one could be more enraged at him than I am, Elizabeth stalks over. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

He doesn't even look at her. "It was my burden to bear." She glares.

My father point to Will, "_he_ needs the Pearl. Captain Turner needs the Pearl. And you felt guilty. And you and your Brethren Court." He looks at Elizabeth and Barbossa respectively. Then he addresses the whole crew. "Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

Only Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, myself, and the monkey Jack raise our hands. He smiles and moves towards us. "I'm standing over there with them." Sao Feng grabs him before he makes it to us.

"I'm sorry Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first."

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends."

"Here is your chance to find out." Sao Feng drags my father off to an East India Trading company ship.

I simply glare at Will and spit, "You should be ashamed."


	6. Chapter 6

I stand shackled to Gibbs and the rest of the crew. Will works out the kinks in his plan.

"You agreed. The Black Pearl was to be mine."

"And so it was." Sao Feng nods and two of his men punch Will in the gut. I can't stop myself from letting out a small laugh. He had it coming. And of course they chain him up next to me.

Sao Feng whispers something I can't make out to who I assume is Beckett's man servant. He walks off after responding and Sao Feng looks furious.

Barbossa speaks up. "Shame they're not bound to honour the code of the Brethren, isn't it? Because honour's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There is no honour to remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just goodbusiness." Sao Feng spits at him.

"The losing side, you say?"

"They have the Dutchman. Now the Pearl. And what do the Brethren have?"

"We have Calypso." Sao Feng smirks and laughs, but looks at Elizabeth for a moment. He can't possibly be mistaking that wretch for a goddess.

"Calypso. An old legend."

"No. The goddess herself, bound in human form. Imagine all the powers of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her. But for that I need the Brethren Court." He plucks at a jade stone around Sao Feng's neck, which I can only assume is his piece of eight. "All the Court."

"What are you proposing Captain?"

"What be accepting, Cap'n?"

Sao Feng looks directly at Elizabeth. "The girl." Hah! I can finally be rid of her!

"Yes! Take her!" This wins me a dirty look from Will and strange looks from the crew except Gibbs.

"What?"

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain."

"Out of the question."

"It was not a question."

Of course Elizabeth pretends to be all heroic. "Done."

"What? Not Done."

"You got us into this. If it frees us then done!" I shouldn't enjoy watching them fight as much as I do.

She shoves him and makes the final decision, going with Sao Feng.

0.O.0.O.0

We are freed when they depart and chaos ensues as we battle the East India Company soldiers. Soon we hear the unmistakable sound of my father's scream, and then a splash. The crew looks over the side of the ship, but before we can find anything in the water we hear my Father from behind us. "And that was without even a single drop of rum." I smile up at him and he returns it.

Pintel and Ragetti grab Will and my father approaches him and with an almost regretful look he says, "send this pestilent, traitorous, cowhearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig." I smirk as they drag him off.

0.O.0.O.0

A day later we arrive at the infamous Shipwreck Island. Father hasn't told me much about it or the Brethren Court. Or why exactly he doesn't want to be here.

Gibbs addresses us, "look alive and keep a weather eye. Not for Naught it's called Shipwreck Island. Where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck."

It's incredible. An entire fortress made up of only the remains of ships.

"You heard him. Step lively!"

I follow my Father and Gibbs as they converse. "For all that Pirates are clever clogs, we are unimaginative when it comes to naming things."

"Aye."

"I once sailed with a geezer who lost both of his arms and part of his eye."

"What'd you call him?"

"Larry." Leaving Gibbs dumbfounded, we retire to our quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Sorry for the ridiculously long wait, this summer has sort of been a shit show for me.**

Upon entering Shipwreck Cove I couldn't help but marvel at its size. It's absolutely incredible, but you can't truly appreciate its beauty by simply peering in from the outside, you must see it from within the Brethren Court's meeting room.

"Look at them all." Pintel breaks the crews silence as we stare up at the massive structure.

"There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime." Barbossa responds. I can't hide my amazement, and my father makes a sour face.

"And I owe them all money."

0.O.0.O.0

What lay before me in the meeting room was the single strangest sight I've ever beheld. A room full of pirates not brawling is a rare occurrence, I'm sure. It's sort of unsettling. Over all, we're not a very patient breed of people. Before entering father instructed me to keep a low profile, and only speak if spoken to, since I'm not one of the pirate lords. So I busy myself with studying the room and the pirates in it.

There's a rather large globe near the entrance in which the nine lords pierce the part of the sea they govern. I take a moment to inspect it, but am careful not to stray too far from my father.

Barbossa bangs a ball and chain on the table to get the Brethren's attention. "As he who issues summons, I convene this, the Fourth Brethren Court." He then motions for the Court to sit, and they do. "To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns. Ragetti walks around the large table, collecting what looks like a bunch of junk form each member of the Court.

"Those aren't pieces of eight. They're just pieces of junk." Pintel speaks my thoughts.

Gibbs responds, "aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso. But when the First Court met, the Brethren were to a one skint broke." Pintel makes a face.

"So change the name."

"To 'nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time?' Oh yes, that sounds very piratey." I stifle a giggle. He has a point though. Ragetti finally makes it back to Barbossa with the bowl of pieces of eight, and Barbossa holds out his hand to him.

"Master Ragetti, if ye will." Ragetti doesn't look happy.

"I kept it safe, just like you said when you gave it to me."

"Aye, you have. But now I need it back." Just then Barbossa smacks him on the back of the head and his wooden eye pops out, and into his hand.

So that's why he's so protective of it. Barbossa drops it into the bowl with the other pieces of eight and we move on.

"Sparrow." A Spanish pirate calls to my father, as his piece hasn't been collected. Ragetti comes to us and Father watches my hands as a turn the coin over. I watch him for a signal that I should add it to the bowl but he only saunters forward, addressing the Court.

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

No sooner is the sentence out of his mouth that Elizabeth's voice is heard from the back of the room. "Sao Feng is dead. He fell to the Flying Dutchman." We all turn to her and she stakes her claim in the globe before joining the rest of us.

The only other pirate lord, an old Asian woman, stands. "The plagued ship."

Father makes an unbelieving look. "He made you captain? They're giving the bloody title away now."

The Court errupts, the Spanish pirate yells something about the devil. If there was one good thing about being brought up in Tortuga, it's my working knowledge of Spanish and French.

As usual, Elizabeth tries to take control. "Listen. Listen to me. Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett. They're on their way here."

A tall, dark pirate I'm told was a slave from the new world stands and addresses her. "Who is this betrayer?"

Barbossa answers, "not likely anyone among us." We all take a second to figure out who's not with us.

"Where's Will?" She asks, dumbly.

"Not among us." My father responds.

Elizabeth goes on to suggest we stay and fight the East India Trading Company, and nearly gets laughed out of the room.

The female pirate lord speaks up, she thinks we should hole up in Shipwreck Cove and wait it out. From what I can tell most of the Court agrees with her. Barbossa goes on to tell the story of how Calypso came to be trapped in her human form. He thinks that if we release her she will help us defeat Beckett's men. No one agrees and there's another uproar.

Elizabeth stares at the unruly pirates. "This is madness."

My father replies nonchalantly, "this is politics."


	8. Chapter 8

The madness continues until Barbossa climbs us on the table and fires his pistol into the air. "It was the First Court what imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set her free. And in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Who's boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak says I." Barbossa gives my father a dirty look.

"If you have a better alternative, please, share."

He hesitates for a moment before calmly saying "cuttlefish." Barbossa shoots him an unbelieving look. "Aye?" He shoos some pirates out of his way so he can walk around the table. I remain next to Barbossa. "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends, the cuttlefish. Flipping glorious little sausages." He gives one of the pirates a questionable look. Sometimes even I wonder about his mental state. "Pen them up together, they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or…or fish nature. So, yes, we could hole up here well-provisioned and well-armed." Two of the Asian Captain's crew members place their hands on the hilts of their swords when my father places his hands on her shoulders. He retracts when he notices. "Half of us would be dead within the month. Which seems quite grim to me, any way you slice it. Or…as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful." He leans into a Spanish pirate. "I rather doubt it. Can we in fact, pretend she's anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipsa loquitur, tabula, in nafragio. We are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth…" It seems a struggle for him to get the name out, and when I hear it, I understand why. "Captain Swann. We must fight." Barbossa and Gibbs look as shocked as I'm sure I do.

"You've always run away from a fight." Barbossa yells.

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not!"

"You have so, and you know it."

"Have not. Slander and calumny." I can't believe they're actually bickering like this in front of the rest of the Court. "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now that is what we all must do: We must fight…to run away." He looks very pleased with his logic and our crew, as well as most of the others agree.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king." Barbossa looks smug.

"You made that up."

"Did I, now? I call on Cap'n Teague, keeper of the code." I have never seen my father look more panicked than he does at this moment. I make my way over to him. If he's worried, there's a reason for it.

Just then, a middle eastern pirate speaks up for his captain. "Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this al to be folly! Hang the code. Who cares a-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence when he gets shot in the chest. We all look around for the shooter. My father rests his hands on my shoulders. At the back of the room we find an old pirate blowing the smoke from his gun. He wears a long red jacket, a giant hat, and his hair hangs in dreadlocks-like my father's.

"Code is the law." Everyone is silent as they sit back down. Father is getting increasingly uncomfortable, and I can see why. This Captain Teague is more than intimidating. I consider his name for a moment. Teague is my middle name. Who is this man? Father stares straight ahead and squeezes my shoulders as we hear the Captain approach. Everyone is staring at us. "You're in my way, boy." Father nudges me and we move to our left immediately. The Captain waves over two pirates considerable older than himself, they carry a large book with them and place it on the table before us. Teague then whistles for his dog, who bears the keys to the book. Pintel and Ragetti look on in confusion as to how the dog got here. Teague shrugs, "sea turtles, mate." He opens the book and he and Father skim it. "Barbossa is right."

0.O.0.O.0

While the Court discusses the election of the pirate king, Teague resigns to the back of the room where he takes up a guitar and plays a soft, beautiful melody. I watch him but he pays me no mind. I'm not paying attention to the voting, but from what I gather there's yet another collective outburst from the Court when father votes for Elizabeth. Teague breaks a string on his guitar when father asks them if they'll be keeping to the code. Silence.

Elizabeth gives her orders as King of the Brethren Court, commanding us to go to war at dawn. The court breaks into cheers. Father and I use this break in their attention to pursue Captain Teague. Father looks more at ease now, and leads me over to him, smiling. He looks at my father with no distinct expression on his face from what I can tell, but my father sees something more there. He shrugs. "What? You've seen it all, done it all. You survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive?"

He shakes his head. "It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is living with yourself, forever." For a moment I think he's talking to me, but I realise when he rises and doesn't take his eyes from my father that he's not. I study his face. Dark eyes, rimmed with khol, a broad, strong nose, high cheek bones, and full lips. My attention turns to my father for a moment and I notice the same features on his face when he nods and asks, "how's mum?" Teague's only response is to show us a shrunken head. Father and I cringe.

"She looks…great!" My father offers. I'm stunned into silence, though by the realization that this is my grandfather, or that he keeps my grandmother's shrunken head tied to one of his belts, even I'm not sure.

Finally it seems, he notices me. "Who've you got here, Jackie?" He tilts his head quizzically at me. My father smiles and nudges me forward slightly.

"This is me daughter, Jacki." Teague looks slightly taken aback.

"Your daughter? You never mentioned her before." He looks at my father with an expression I can't quite place. It's somewhere between hurt and confusion.

"He didn't know about me. I grew up in Tortuga with me Mum. We only met about a year ago when I left to seek him out and join his crew. Mum always told me stories about him when I was little, so I had to meet him myself." My father looks at Teague proudly the whole time I speak.

"Is that so?" His expression softens and he smiles at us. "Well you're lucky you got your looks from your mother and not my boy." He laughs and father looks decidedly unamused for a moment, before chuckling as well.


	9. Chapter 9

At dawn we board our ships and wait. We wait for the East India twats to show up, and for King Elizabeth's command. Finally we see a few ships appear out of the fog. What we weren't counting on was the large fleet sailing behind them. Silence falls over all the crews and there's an air of anxiety you could cut with a sword.

Our crew looks to my father and he hides the nervous face he was wearing a moment ago and simply says with a not so confident smirk, "parlay?" He, Elizabeth, and Barbossa meet with Will, Beckett, and Davy Jones on a sandbar dividing our fleets.

0.O.0.O.0

Barbossa and Elizabeth return with Will in tow, but my father is nowhere to be found.

"What did you do with him?" No doubt this is Elizabeth's fault.

"I did what had to be done, for the good of all of us." She doesn't look impressed by my show of aggression.

"So you handed him to Davey Jones. Again." She looks at me with what I'm sure she thinks is sadness and compassion for me but I'll have none of it.

"It is regrettable, but-"

"No. I've had enough of you. You took my father away from me once, and feigned sadness over it. The others may believe you, but I don't. You're a wretch. I would have thought losing your own father would have made you think before taking mine away from me again. You will pay for this Elizabeth." She looks startled.

"Your father sealed his fate when he offered to hand us over to Beckett." I hide my shock. Surely he had a good reason. Whether half-baked scheme or completely convoluted plan my father would never leave me, or his crew without an escape. It always turns out alright. I have no more patience, and luckily for her Pintel and Ragetti come topside with Tia Dalma in tow.

"Barbossa, you can't release her." Three pirates grab Will and Elizabeth.

"We need to give Jack a chance." I look at Elizabeth with cautious curiosity.

Barbossa isn't amused. "Apologies, Your Majesty, too long my fate has not been in me own hands." He yanks the jade bead Sao Feng gave her from her neck. "No longer." He drops it, along with my father's piece of eight, which was wrestled from me before we boarded, into the bowl with the others.

"Be there some manner of rite or incantation?" Gibbs questions.

"Aye. The items brought together, done. Items to be burned." Ragetti hands him a smoking stick. "And someone must speak the words: 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

Pintel makes a face. "Is that it?"

"It's said it must be spoken as if to a lover."

He speaks the words and lights the pieces of eight, but nothing happens. Pintel asks once again if that was it. Ragetti speaks up then.

"No, no, no. He didn't say it right." He looks at Barbossa. "You have to say it right." He whispers in Tia Dalma's ear and her head rolls back as the pieces of eight ignite. She inhales the smoke and Will stumbles forward, calling her by her true name. She glares at him.

"When the Brethren Court imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?" He struggles against the pirates restraining him.

"Name him." She demands.

"Davy Jones." For a moment she seems to be overcome by grief. The crew hold tight to the ropes she's bound with as she begins to grow. It's no use though, as they keep snapping the bigger she gets. When she finally stops Barbossa kneels before her. We all follow suite.

"Calypso! I come before you as but a humble servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favour." She doesn't look happy. "Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters…or mine." For a moment she smiles, but then begins screaming some sort of incantation before bursting into thousands of her rock crabs. They rain over the crew and fall into the sea. A calmness settles over the crew as the winds change. A storm is brewing.

Barbossa mentions that he's not willing to die as an act of revenge for her father. She asks us, "what shall we die for?" I cannot begin to describe how sick I am of her "King of the pirates" routine. She is not my captain, and I don't owe her my respect, or my allegiance. "The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl, to lead. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men, and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons. They will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we can do. By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts. Gentlemen, hoist the colours." I really hate to agree with her, but she's right. We must fight with everything we've got.

I stare out at the other crews, "hoist the colours!" I yell to them, followed closely by a chorus of every crew. The sight of so many Jolly Rogers flying together is amazing. The Pearl is flying two. Barbossa's, the skull and crossbones, and I raised a Jolly Roger with a skull and crossbones in prifile with a red sparrow. My colours, my fathers, and the colours of the Troubadour, my grandfather's ship.


	10. Chapter 10

Chaos ensues as we charge into battle. Not just the crew, but the weather as well. The skies open and it starts down pouring.

"Maelstrom!" Gibbs yells.

Barbossa takes the helm and tries to steer us around it while we busy ourselves with keeping the cannons loaded and firing. I hope my father's alright. Surely he's come up with some sort of scheme to save himself by now. If he's not safe I will make good on my promise to make Elizabeth pay.

We're locked in combat with the Dutchman, while still circling the maelstrom. Both ships send pirates to board the other, only for most to be shot or knocked off on sight. I spot Elizabeth and Will out of the corner of my eye. I can faintly hear him ask her to marry him. They just have to make it all about them, don't they?

"I don't think now is the best time." They continue cutting down enemies.

"Now may be the only time. I love you. I've made my choice. What's yours?" If I wasn't busy running enemies through I'd vomit.

"Barbossa!" She yells. "Marry us!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Does she really have the gall to distract the Captain from his own battle, so she can get married?

"Barbossa, now!"

"Fine then!" They continue fighting as Barbossa proceeds with the nuptials. I can't believe this is happening. "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today…to nail your gizzards to the mast, you poxy cur!"

Will and Elizabeth find a break in their fight, "Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do!"

"Great."

"Will Turner, do you take me…to be your wife…in sickness and in health…with health being the less likely?

"I do."

"As Captain, I now pronounce you…you may kiss…you may kiss…just kiss!" And when they do, I honestly think I'm going to be sick.

0.O.0.O.0

After the impromptu wedding, we return our attention to the matter at hand. The Pearl has locked masts with The Dutchman over the maelstrom. Will and I look up at the same moment after hearing a familiar yell. We're met with the sight of my father dangling from the handle of Davey Jones' chest, and the only thing keeping him from falling to the sea is Jones himself. He flings the chest, which is enough to send my father flying into the air. Luckily, he collides with one of Jones' crew members and latches onto him I grab a free rope and swing myself in their direction when my father grabs the other pirate's pistol and whacks him with it, causing him to lose his grip and fall.

He takes aim and shoots the chest out of Jones' claw. I land on the deck of the Dutchman only to notice that Will has followed me. We scramble after the chest. I miss it by mere inches but it's enough for Will to grab it and run off. I follow. I'm not sure what to focus on, my father, who's still dangling by a rope, Will who's fighting his father, or the chest, which he dropped. I decide on the chest, but then see a very angry Jones' stomping toward it. He stops in front of me, and is about to cut me down when my father drops in. He draws his sword, only to find that it's been cut in half. So he runs. We get the crank used to unleash the kraken between us and Jones, but he passes through, to stand in the middle of it. We turn it as fast as we can but it stops with him facing us. We run and my father picks up a loose part of the ship and uses it against Jones, while I go after him with me sword. He knocks my father backwards and storms after the chest. I keep on him, and Elizabeth swings over from the Pearl.

"Harridan! You'll see no mercy from me."

"That's why I brought this." She whips out her sword. She thinks she's so tough. I'm tempted to let him run her through, but my conscience doesn't let me. The three of us battle. He slaps her and she falls. He swings for me but I dodge it just in time and keep fighting. He ignores me and heads for her. Just before he runs her through Will stabs him in the back.

"Missed. Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch." He bends Will's sword up and laughs as he struggles to get it back. Jones manages to knock Will down and notices the way he and Elizabeth look at each other. "Ahh. Love. A dreadful bond. And yet, so easily severed." He looms over Will. "Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" Impeccable timing as usual, my father takes us by surprise. He's holding Jones' heart and his half of a sword. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." Jones spits.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective."

"Is it?" Jones turns suddenly and stabs Will in the chest. We all gasp, but no one looks as horrified as my father. As Elizabeth tries to keep Will conscious, my father considers his options.

Will's father attacks Jones. While he's distracted father rushes to Will's side, shoves his sword into his hand and guides it into the heart. Jones falls into the heart of the maelstrom. The fight's not over, there's still the East India Trading Company to deal with.

Will slips into unconsciousness and Father has to drag Elizabeth off him. We grab a loose bit of the sails, he shoots us free and we lift into the air as the Dutchman falls to the maelstrom, we land in the sea near the Pearl. When we are pulled aboard Father starts barking orders and bickering with Barbossa.

Just then we see the Dutchman resurface, with Will at the helm. He sails alongside us, and we sail on either side of the enemy ship. Father gives the order. "Fire."

0.O.0.O.0

By the time we've sailed past it there's nothing left of the East India Company's ship. The rest of their armada turns away. We've won. Soon all we can hear is the deafening sound of a thousand pirates celebrating. They're all raising their swords and throwing their hats.

Father turns to me, "Jacki, you may throw my hat if you like." He hands it to me and I toss it into the air. "Now, go and get it." And I do.

When everything calms down we prepare to ship Elizabeth off. Finally!

We line up to see her off. Barbossa is first. "Mrs. Turner." She smiles and moves on to Pintel and Ragetti.

"Goodbye, Poppet." Pintell murmurs and Ragetti nods his head politely.

Next up is my father and me. "Jack. It would have never have worked out between us." They smirk and I hold back a gagging noise.

"Keep telling yourself that, darling." She moves to hug him but he holds up his hands and I step between them with my hand on the hilt of my sword. "Once was quite enough."

"Thank you." She doesn't bother with a farewell with me, she just walks past and gets in the dinghy.


	11. Chapter 11

The crew of the Pearl heads for Tortuga to celebrate. Everyone disembarked and went on their way, heading for the nearest tavern, I'm sure. I headed for the cemetery to visit Mum's grave after getting a bite to eat. We stayed docked in Tortuga for the night, and on my way back to the ship in the morning I found Gibbs, very much asleep on the dock. And where the pearl should have been was only a small dinghy. Father will not be pleased.

A few hours later he returns, with Scarlett and Giselle on his arms. How he managed that I'm not quite sure. They question the size of the Pearl. I'm surprised he's this calm. "Love, that is a dinghy. My vessel is magnificent and fierce and huge-ish, and…gone. Why is it gone?"

"Is that it there?"

"Yes, there it is. Why is it there?" The whores give a disappointed look. "It's much larger up close.

"Jack, you promised to take us for a ride." Scarlett whines.

"I was to be given the first ride." Giselle interjects.

"What, you?" As they bicker, Father steps around them and pours the contents of his goblet on Gibbs to wake him up.

He gives us both dirty looks. "Any particular reason why my ship is gone?"

"Don't look at me Daddy, I came back this morning and found him asleep, and the ship gone."

"The ship? We're on the ship." Suddenly he stirs. "Jack! The ship's gone!"

"Really?" The whores are in a brawl by now. "Ladies! Will you please shut it? Listen to me." He looks back and forth between them as he rambles angrily. "Yes, I lied to you. No, I don't love you. Of course it makes you look fat. I've never been to Brussels. It is pronounced "egregious." By the way, no, I've never actually met Pizzaro, but I love his pies." He addresses them both now, "And all of this pales to utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is once again, gone. Savvy?" The look at each other and then smack him. He then smacks Gibbs, who nods in acceptance.

"Take what you can."

"And give nothing back." They bump fists, and Gibbs tails after the whores, and Father and I board our dinghy.

He checks the chart he stole from Barbossa and his compass and then takes a swig of rum while I hoist the colours. Now, we go in search of our ship, and then off to the fountain of youth!

**A/N: The end! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment, I want to know your thoughts so I can make the next installment even better!**


End file.
